


Drabble Book

by GhostEcho53



Category: Original Work, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Body Swap, Canon Lesbian Character, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Episode: s01e07 Lost in Language, Episode: s01e12 Adventures in the Elements, Episode: s01e16 Enchanting Grom Fright, F/F, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Girls' Night, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection, One-Sided Attraction, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Passing Out, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Romance, Post-Grom (The Owl House), Pre-Grom (The Owl House), Random Encounters, Slow Burn, Stuff is set on fire, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostEcho53/pseuds/GhostEcho53
Summary: This is going to be a collection of One Shots from The Owl House as well as some of my OCs from different stories, I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Original Character(s), Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Luz Noceda/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Drabble Book

So before I begin with the one shots I would like to make something extremely clear.

This story will contain swears but otherwise be clean!

I don't write none of that dirty stuff - nor do I read it,

The first person to request a one shot chapter with dirty content in it is getting their comment yeeted into the void of space.

I don't mean to be rude, but it's an issue I have that you as readers need to understand.

Otherwise, feel free to request any Owl House pairing for this story!

This will mostly be one shots so I dunno if some of these will have sequels.

I think I covered everything!

Maybe.

Um, did I miss anything?

I haven't really gotten any sleep currently the prior night so forgive me for my grammar or whatever is wrong.


End file.
